


Blossoms

by jars (cas_bunny)



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Aziraphale Loves Crowley (Good Omens), Crowley Loves Aziraphale (Good Omens), First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:08:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26776372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cas_bunny/pseuds/jars
Summary: Crowley smiled and reached up to gently pluck a single flower from its stem. He held the delicate petals between two fingers, then, much to Aziraphale’s surprise, raised his hand to nestle the petals in his red locks.“How do I look?” Crowley grinned.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 22
Kudos: 62
Collections: SOSH - Guess the Author #06 "I Had No Idea That Would Happen!"





	Blossoms

An angel and a demon walked hand in hand through St. James’s park. It was new, the hand holding, after the events of the near apocalypse. They had been taking it...slow. Normally Aziraphale would have been the first angel in line to declare that “slow” was rather his speed. But, even he apparently had his limits. The seasons had circled from that fateful summer, to a crisp autumn, then on to a surprisingly pleasant winter, and finally back to spring, and Aziraphale was beginning to think that hand holding may really be as close as he and Crowley were going to get.

“Oh look my dear,” Aziraphale gestured with his free hand. “It would seem we’ve caught the cherry blossoms in bloom.” 

Crowley looked up at the canopy of rose-colored petals above them. His hair, growing steadily longer since the apocalypse, stretched even farther past his shoulders as he tilted his head back. Aziraphale watched as the muscles tightened under the long, taut column of the demon’s neck as he gazed upwards. 

Crowley smiled and reached up to gently pluck a single flower from its stem. He held the delicate petals between two fingers, then, much to Aziraphale’s surprise, raised his hand to nestle the petals in his red locks.

“How do I look?” Crowley grinned.

Aziraphale stared. The picture in front of him was just so… soft. Crowley, smiling a great, genuine smile, teasing Aziraphale gently, surrounded by the backdrop of flowering trees, with a single flower tucked behind his ear. In the bright sun of early afternoon the delicate shade of pink coloring the petals nearly matched the shade of the demon’s lips. 

The entire thing gave Aziraphale a quivering feeling somewhere deep in his stomach. Crowley looked soft, and beautiful, and _tempting._

And suddenly, enough was enough. There was slow, and then there was simply not moving at all. Aziraphale could work with slow. According to certain parties, Aziraphale had _invented_ slow. But right now, Aziraphale wanted to _move_.

He leaned forward and kissed him. It was a quick, chaste thing. Soft, like the blossom, and warm like the sun overhead.

When he pulled back, Crowley was… laughing?

“Oh, you wiley serpent!”

“ _What?_ ”

“You did that on purpose! You tricked me! You knew that was going to happen!”

“I had no idea that would happen!”

“Oh…” Aziraphale looked away. “So I take it you ah, wouldn’t like to do it again?”

Crowley grinned. “I don’t think I ever said that, angel.”


End file.
